


I'm Just Dreaming of Tearing you Apart

by sleepypercy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared comes home to find a gorgeous, half-naked man in his bed. The bad news: it's his dad's hooker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Dreaming of Tearing you Apart

Jared parks his Porsche off to the side of the house, slinging his duffle over his shoulder and jumping over the car door. His last final had been earlier that morning, and he’s more than a little excited to start his summer. This past semester had been the most intense yet, and Jared wants nothing more than to spend his time off soaking up rays and playing video games. And as long as his dad doesn’t force him into one of the summer internships he keeps threatening Jared with, Jared plans on doing just that.  
  
His duffle bag gets thrown onto the couch, and Jared wanders into the kitchen. Inside the fridge he finds cold chicken, chocolate cake and – sweet hell – Westvleteren 12 beer. Jared doesn’t even care what kind of illegal political stunt his dad had to pull to get an entire case, he grabs a bottle and adds it to his growing armful.  
  
Everything gets carefully balanced – containers stacked and beer tucked under his arm. It’s more food than most people can down in an entire day, but with Jared’s speedy metabolism, it’s not much more than a snack. And since he really wants to get reacquainted with his Xbox, Jared decides to take it all into his room.  
  
He’s just shouldered open his bedroom door when his gaming plans come to a grinding halt. Some guy is already in his bed, game controller in hand, eyes glued to the screen. Currently engaged in a very intense game of _Dead Space_. Startled, Jared jerks to a halt, trying to keep everything from leaping out of his hands. He _almost_ succeeds – manages to keep the containers and plates and his bottle of beer in one place. He gets everything except for a bag of Swedish Fish that slips off the Tupperware container of chicken and splits open, spilling tiny red gummy figures across the floor.  
  
The guy looks just as surprised to see Jared, and he grins awkwardly while Jared registers the fact that the man is practically naked. He looks around Jared’s age, maybe a few years older, and is stretched out across Jared’s bed in a pair of tight black boxer-briefs that look really good against his light, freckled skin and kicked-open bowlegs. The round ‘O’ of his mouth is plush and pink, his bright green eyes stretched wide, and Jared can’t remember ever being so immediately and completely attracted to another human being in his entire life.  
  
Which is why, out of all the things Jared’s brain decides to stutter out without his permission, it ends up with the most ridiculous and embarrassing phrase ever. Bypassing his usual filter and mental judgment, it skips directly to his mouth, causing him to incredulously blurt out: “Is it my birthday??”  
  
The surprise on the man’s face transforms into deep amusement, and he presses the Start button to pause the game, setting the game controller to the side and leaning back against the headboard of the bed.  
  
“I don’t know,” he said, hips moving in a small arch while he adjusts himself. Jared has a hard time making his eyes move away from the way the boxer-briefs hug the man’s hips and curve around his cock. “Jeff never mentioned when that was. Jared, right?”  
  
It takes a few seconds for Jared’s language skills to catch up with him. For all those synapses and pathways in his brain to connect the fact that this gorgeous, mostly-naked man knows his father, somehow knows _his_ name as well, and probably isn’t some half-unwrapped birthday present. After a ridiculously long period of silence, Jared finally gets himself together enough to nod and reply, “Uh, yeah. How… how do you know my dad?”  
  
The question makes the guy grin, perfect teeth flashing and eyes crinkling. “We’re friends,” he answers vaguely with a smirk. “Jeff didn’t think you’d mind if I used your Xbox while he’s running a little late. And I didn’t think you got back from school until tomorrow.”  
  
Jared’s just about to reply that he’d finished his finals early when he hears the sound of the front door shutting and his father’s voice cautiously calling out, “Jared?”  
  
“Uh, in here,” Jared answers loudly. He can feel his chest growing hot as his dad makes his way to his room, joining him in the doorway. When Jeff sees Jensen propped up in Jared’s bed, looking as relaxed and languid as a housecat, he glances at the nervous expression on Jared’s face, clears his throat, and says, “I see you’ve met Jensen.”  
  
A soft snort sounds from Jensen who rolls himself off the bed, dark smile in his eyes as he walks over to stand next to Jeff.  
  
“You could say that,” Jensen answers, voice like a purr. His grin grows wider as he leans in to press his lips to Jeff’s, whispering loudly enough for Jared to hear, “You never told me how good-looking your son is. He’s got your dimples, Jeff.”  
  
His dad’s eyes roll a little and he answers, “Why don’t you go wait for me in my room, sweetheart. Give me and Jared a minute to catch up.”  
  
Jensen leans in to murmur something in Jared’s dad’s ear, too soft and low for Jared to catch. It makes his dad chuckle and Jensen smirk just before he wanders off, most likely towards Jeff’s room.  
  
As soon as Jensen’s gone, Jared’s dad turns him and asks, “How’d the semester go?”  
  
A half-surprised laugh jumps out Jared’s throat as he shrugs and answers, “Pretty well. I’m expecting all _A’_ s right now. And I’ve got a TA position set up for next year with Professor Moss.”  
  
“Yeah?” His dad smiles and clamps a hand on his shoulder. “Wonderful. I’m proud of you. And the family wants to catch up this weekend, so we’ve made plans to go down to the lake. Does that work for you?”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Jared answers before letting his eyes slide past his dad, down the hall to where he’d seen Jensen go. “So who… ?”  
  
Jeff’s deeper dimples cut into his cheek as he grins at his son. “Do you really want me to answer that?” Jared flushes and shakes his head. “Didn’t think so,” his dad says with a chuckle. “Just to warn you, Jensen’s been over a lot lately. And he flirts with anything with a pulse. Doesn’t mean anything by it.”  
  
“Uh…. okay,” Jared answers, uncomfortable again. His dad leans in to hug him, which, all things considered still feels pretty awkward, but he tells Jared that it’s good to see him before going down the hallway to… Jared tries to fill in the rest but flushes. He knew his dad went for cock (hell, the entire state of Ohio knew after it was broadcast all over the news that the Senator was caught in his office with one of his interns. And while he’d been divorced for almost three years at the time, it still made front-page news for the entire week). However, his dad hasn’t ever brought anyone home, at least while Jared was around. So this is new.  
  
Jared thinks about picking up wherever Jensen had left off in _Dead Space_ , but he can’t get the image of Jensen getting fucked into a mattress out of his mind. So he sets down his controller and decides to go out back and barbeque some burgers for dinner. Because food makes everything better. And Jared needs to be doing something with his hands. Besides jacking off because… well, jacking off while his dad’s fucking some twink down the hall just seems wrong. Especially when Jared wants to be the one pounding said twink. Which is going to make for one awkward summer.  
  
He’s waiting for the coals to warm up when he notices that his dad’s bay window curtains are slightly open. Ignoring the voice screaming inside his head _not_ to look, he steps closer and gets a fantastic view of Jensen rocking back and forth, torso leaned back, eyes closed, and sweat dripping down his neck. He’s straddling Jared’s dad’s lap, and if Jared moves just a little to the right… he can see his dad’s hands tight around Jensen’s hips, helping to slam Jensen down harder into his cock as Jensen starts riding him faster. The movements get a little jerky, and Jared’s pretty sure that Jensen’s right on the edge, just about to pop, and he tries to find the perfect view to watch Jensen’s cock as it twitches and –  
  
Yelping, Jared finds himself tumbling right over the edge of the pool, hitting the water with a loud, wet splash as he sucks in water and air in a sudden panic. After managing to orient himself, he swims over to the edge and pulls himself out of the pool, his clothes dripping and his shoes creaking with water.  
  
He spares a glance back up at the window, and his cheeks still heat up with the memory of how fuckin’ gorgeous Jensen looked riding his dad’s cock like that. Wiping the pool water out of his eyes, Jared chuckles humorless and sighs at himself. Yeah, there’s no way any of isn’t going to go south.


End file.
